x Heróis ou Vilões x
by 666. The Number of The Fanfic
Summary: O que aconteceria se você vivesse em um mundo onde haveria mutantes? Como isso influenciaria o mundo? Queria seria o herói ou o vilão?


Hey pessoal

Primeira fic, então dêem um descontinho, de 50% e sem juros por favor *apanha*

Trocadilhos idiotas a parte, vamos a fic

**Título:** ~x Heróis ou Vilões? x~~ _[ Título personalizado, chik]_

**Autor:** 666. The Number of The Fanfic_ [Lê-se eu]_

**Classificação:** Ação e violência_ [Tem mais coisa, mas o principal é isso]_

**Gênero:** 16+ _[Ninguém respeita mesmo]_

**Direitos Autorais:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, somente a história, que foi feita sem finas lucrativos. [Sem funs lucrativos?_ [Até parece q]_

**Sinopse:** Imagine um mundo cheio de pessoas normais, mas no meio dessas pessoas existem algumas pessoas com poderes especiais... O problema é, essa pessoa se tornará um Herói ou um Vilão? Depende de como foi tratado, de seus poderes, seus planos... Tudo pode influenciar, agora só resta ao mundo esperar se será salvo pelo Heróis ou sucumbirá com a força dos Vilões. _[Ficou uma merda]_

Bem, com três pedidos eu posto o prólogo o/

Prólogo

Era uma daquelas ruas desertas, onde poucas pessoas passavam por ali à noite, havia apenas alguns barulhos que assustavam os desatentos; parado perto da calçada havia um carro de polícia que estava de tocaia.

- Já chega! – Saiu um policial com uma jaqueta grossa e com um distintivo que continha o nome "Jack". – Quanto tempo mais nós teremos de ficar aqui?  
- Se acalme Jack, nós temos de esperar a central nos dar permissão. – Falou outro policial com uma jaqueta e com um distintivo com nome "Chris".  
- Por mim já devíamos invadir esse prédio e acabar com esses mutantes de uma vez. – Reclamou enquanto retirava a arma do coldre e olhava para o prédio antigo que estava em sua frente.  
- Você? Matar um mutante? – Falou enquanto caía na risada. – Mal consegue matar uma mosca!  
- Ah, mas elas são rápidas. – Murmurou com a cara emburrada. – Mas eu mataria um mutante sim; queria ver qualquer um deles tentar acabar comigo.  
- Claro, com certeza Jack... – Disse Chris calmamente enquanto abria a porta para entrar de novo. – Ei Jack, o que é isso? – Perguntou Chris enquanto observava algo estranho.  
- O que? – Jack olhou ao redor e viu um monte de folhas se amontoarem perto dele. – Não deve ser nada.  
- _Patrulha 647, responda Patrulha é a Central_ – Ambos ouviram o rádio dentro de carro dentro do carro transmitir a mensagem. Chris que estava ao lado da porta aberta entrou no carro e pegou o rádio.  
- Aqui é a Patrulha 647 na escuta. – Respondeu Chris.  
- _Patrulha 647 deve se retirar das imediações do prédio, estaremos mandando um grupo qualificado._ – Falou novamente a Central.  
- Entendido. Câmbio. – Terminou Chris enquanto colocava o rádio de volta no lugar. – Bem parece que não foi dessa vez, Jack. – Disse Chris com um sorrisinho.  
- Nem me importo, acho bom que voltemos cedo pra casa mesmo, minha mulher já deve estar me esperando para me matar. – Jack disse rindo enquanto abria a porta.  
- Mas também, você devia passar mais tempo com sua mulher e filha.  
- Falou o cara que não consegue nem arranjar uma namorada. – Resmungou Jack.  
- É, tem razão... – Lamentou Chris, mas a secretária Claire ultimamente estava dando mole para ele. – Vamos. – Falou enquanto ia entrar no carro. – JACK, CUIDADO!– Berrou Chris.  
- Hã? – Olhou para baixo e viu aquele monte de folha cercá-lo completamente e ergue-lo a te a altura do 5º andar do prédio e jogar de lá

Chris viu seu amigo cair de costas em cima da viatura amassando-a, ele olhou para a cara do amigo que tinha as pupilas viradas para cima com sangue saindo de seu nariz e boca, ele estava obviamente... Morto. Chris tentou fazer algo, mas antes sentiu uma força invisível puxá-lo para longe, tentou resistir, mas era impossível; foi jogado para trás em direção a um poste de luz. [i]Creck[/i], foi o barulho que sua coluna fez ao encontrar com o poste... Não conseguia se mexer, ficara paralisado com a quebra de sua coluna e estava com dificuldade de respirar.

- Não vai acabar com ele? – A voz havia saído do amontoado de folhas que estava se moldando na forma de uma mulher.  
- Não merece tanto. – Disse um homem que surgiu das sombras com rispidez enquanto se dirigia porta do prédio antigo, abrindo-a. Foi a ultima coisa que Chris viu antes de fechar seus olhos... Para sempre.

Os dois estranhos caminhavam em direção ao que parecia ser uma antiga sala de reunião, onde havia oito pessoas.

- O precioso chefinho se atrasando? – Debochou um.  
- Quieto. – Reclamou o outro ao lado.  
- Será que da para fazerem silêncio?- Gritou um outro  
- É você que está fazendo barulho! – Respondeu o outro no mesmo tom de voz  
- CHEGA! – Gritou o homem parado na porta. – A reunião já irá começar... – Retornou a falar baixando o tom de voz e sentando em seu lugar.

Todos estavam em seus lugares e olhando atentamente seu chefe, quando ele se levou e começou a se pronunciar.

- Todos aqui sabemos nosso objetivo não é? Claro que temos vários, mas para começar precisamos de um especificamente... Matar o último dos _animais_, um deles nos pertence; os outros dois, outro aluno e o mestre, estão na guarda dos 5 Deuses; então estão inacessíveis... Por enquanto. – Falou alto com todos os membros presentes para que todos o ouçam. – Eu já tenho um plano para invadir a prisão... Mas precisaremos de certo instrumentos que vocês conseguirão para mim... Logo, logo... Nossos desejos serão completados, e ninguém poderá nos deter, ou será morto! – Gargalhou maleficamente o líder, enquanto calava o bairro com sua maldade.

Fim do Prólogo.

Próximo Capítulo:

**Nova Esperança**

Prévia:_Naruto, vivia isolado, discriminado pelos seus poderes que nunca quis ter, se via perdido no mundo; até que surge pessoas que irão ajudá-los a combater esse mal._


End file.
